power_rangers_fanon_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Monsters in Power Rangers: Awesome Chargers
The list of monsters (either wise know as ToxiDemonlings) of Power Rangers: Awesome Chargers. They are sent to either gather fears or creating havoc in order to revive Villainog or sometime do things on their own. MAIN MONSTERS: LEOMOTH: Leomoth is the first ToxiDemonling that the Rangers first battle, he show to been half-leopard, half-moth, which is why it is his name, has wing on his left arm and both has razor-sharp claws on his hands, nearly beaten the Rangers to death until he was destroy by the Awesome Charger Blaster. Than, he grow back as a giant and was destroy again by the Awesome Charger Megazord. NOTE: Leomoth is a combination version of both Leopard Mutant from Kamen Rider Black and Behemoth from Power Rangers: In Space. RAGE TRIO: The Rage Trio (Ragemon, Rageron, and Ragecon) are a trio of ToxiDemonlings who are powered by peoples' inner rage, they were powered by the Rangers' hidden inner rage. Than, they kidnapped Garfield, Yin, and Pearl after overpowering them, they were completely destroy by the Red, Black, and Blue Awesome Chargers Rangers' Wild Rampage Form and only to fused together as Ragetron when grow back as a giant, only for him to be destroy by the Awesome Charger Megazord Wild Striker Form. NOTE: Ragemon is a combination version of both Ironspike from Power Rangers: Time Force and Namunan from Tokuasou Sentai Dekaranger, while Rageron is a recycle version of Strench from Power Rangers: SPD and Redker from Power Rangers: Super Megaforce and Ragecon is a recycle version of Kilobyte from Power Rangers: RPM, Defector from Power Rangers: Zeo, and Robo Rider from Masked Rider. SEA HAG GOBLIN: The Sea Hag Goblin is a ToxiDemonling who powered by ocean pollution, he attacks Bill, who he mistaken him as Sharkyl, the original Blue Awesome Charger Ranger in disguise, only for him to be save by Garfield, Yin, and Pearl. Than, he was destroy by Bill, who reveal himself to be half-ToxiDemonling and grow back as a giant, only for him to be destroy by the Awesome Charger Megazord Warriorizer Slasher Form. NOTE: The Sea Hag Goblin is a combination version of both Vilor from Beetleborg Metallix and Thunderclaw from Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue. RED GROUPERHEAD: Red Grouperhead is a ToxiDemonling who very loyal to Emperor Terrorazor and seek to merry Princess Horrorette, he battles Rad while finding a part of Villainog's body, which he retrieve it and nearly beaten Rad. Than, he captured Dolpfinn and steal back another of Villainog's body part, once Villainog reawaken, he grow giant and was quickly destroyed by the Super Awesome Charger Megazord, along with Grand Emperor Villainog. He than come back to seek revenge on Rad, NOTE: Red Grouperhead is a combination version of both Oylmpius from Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue and Doomwing from Power Rangers: Dino Super Charge. WIZARDEMON: Wizardemon is a wizard-theme ToxiDemonling who's a bit clumsy, a bit over his head, and a little bit hotheaded, but was proven to be a threat when he turn Rad, Brock, Bill, Garfield, Yin, and Pearl into the original Awesome Chargers Rangers, Drako, Saiz, Sharkyl, Hedgehog, Cheetai, and Phoenix, nearly making them believing that they and losing their humanity, until they begins to remember who they truly are and destroy him with the Awesome Charger Blaster and was defeated again by the Awesome Charger Megazord. NOTE: Wizardemon is a combination version of both Spellbinder from Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue and Abrakadanger from Power Rangers: Ninja Steel. LOVE TRIO: The Love Trio ANTI-PENULTIMATE WARRIOR: The Anti-Penultimate Warrior is a evil version of the Penultimate Warrior, CYAN NINJA: Cyan Ninja is a ninja-theme ToxiDemonling who's quit, but loyal to his mission. He EL SPELLBINDOR: El Spellbindor is a crow-like wizard-theme ToxiDemonling, with a Mexican/Spanish accent, who's Wizardemon's friend who seek to average his death, he was proven to be a challenge to Brock and even the other Rangers, due his magic a bit more powerful, yet dangerous, than Wizardemon, until he was destroy by the Black Ranger's Penultimate Armor and grow back as a giant, only to be defeated again by the Super Awesome Charger Megazord. NOTE: El Spellbindor is a combination version of both Spellbinder from Power Rangers: Dino Charge and Imperious from Power Rangers: Mystic Force. EYE GUY: Eye Guy is a cyclops-like ToxiDemonling who has a British accent who able to steal peoples' vision, causing them to blind, he was able to steal Bill's vision while fighting. Even almost stealing the Rangers' vision as well until Bill arrives to help them, where he was destroyed by Blue Ranger's Penultimate Armor form, only for him to grow as a giant and destroy again by the Awesome Charger Megazord Warriorizer Slasher Form. NOTE: Eye Guy is based on the unused Power Rangers monster, Card Psyma Best Godai from Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGoV. FORESTREMINATOR: THUNDERER: AIRAZOR: SPEED DEMON: MADAME FREAKLING: RIVALIZER: Rivalizer is a ToxiDemonling who a failed clone of the Red Ranger, XENOBLACK: OCEAN NINJA: GREENMON: YELLOWOMON: WINDEMON: LIGHT YELLOW WOLF: PURPLE EEL: TAIROK THE HUNTER: Tairok the Hunter is a hunter-theme ToxiDemoning with a Russian accent, who sent to hunt down the RIDDLE MASTER: PAINASOR: Painasor is a ToxiDemonling who's a one-ToxiDemonling army who proven himself to be a very dangerous threat to Goldax, Dolpfinn, Sir Kon, Lady Moana, and Brian, until he was defeated by Rad, Brock, Bill, Garfield, Yin, and Pearl, all in their Penultimate Armors, and grow as a giant, only for him to be destroy by the Awesome Charger Megazord Wild Rampage Form. NOTE: ROGUE WEATHER: KING DARIKOR: PRINCE TERRO: GARGOYLE KNIGHT: Gargoyle Knight is a Gargoyle/Knight-theme ToxiDemonling who's quite childish, but very loyal to Goblingax. He quickly battling Bill, Goldax, and Rexy, he quickly trap them in a pocket dimension where he plan on finishing them off. But, was defeat by the Blue, Gold, and Navy Ranger's combine powers, he was grow into a giant and was the first to be destroyed by the DraSharksaurus-Rex Megazord. NOTE: Gargoyle Knight was the first ToxiDemonling to grow as a giant and was not destroyed in his normal size. NAVY GOBLIN: CREEPWING: COLOR THIEF: MR. DIMENSION: SHAMON: CLOCKWORK: GOLDESTROYER: GOLDEN DEMON: GOLDEN GARGOYLE: SAVAGE SAMURAI: WIREWORM: MINDBINDER: GARBAGESTEIN: PHARAOH KING: WACKY SWTICHER: PUPPETEER: WITCHBRELLA: BRAWL KNIGHT: FAKOR: MR. MAKER: GAMER FACE: BRAINSTORM: GUITOR: FRIGHTMARE: TRUTH TELLER: KRAZY KAPPA: Krazy Kappa is a turtle/kappa-theme ToxiDemonling who arrives on Japan NEKOCLAW: Nekoclaw is a wildcat-theme ToxiDemonling who arrives on Japan FOOTZILLA: Footzila is a foot-theme ToxiDemonling who arrives on Japan TREEPIRE: Treepire is a tree/vampire-theme ToxiDemonling who arrives on Japan METEORAZHAR: GRIFFIN GNOMES: RINGMASTER: JOKESTER: MEMORY STEALER: TRAINHEAD: SHINOBIMURAI: ROCKETRON: GHOST FACE: PUMPKINHEAD: PUMPKIN GUARDS: KNASTY CLAUS: KNASTY ELFS: TRIVIA: * The ToxiDemonlings are either strongly or hardy based on the Orgs from Power Rangers: Wild Force, the Mirror Monsters from Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight, the Nighloks from Power Rangers: Samurai/Super Samurai,